In-Game Skills
Flaming Weapon * Flaming Weapon is a Boss Drop from Bandit Boss, the Beginner Boss. * It adds magical damage towards any weapon currently in use and can be stacked with Berserk. (Other skills that this can be stacked with will be confirmed when they're added.) * Flaming Weapon will apply an orange tint onto the left and right click animations. (Unknown whether this will apply to sword skills in the future.) Weak Phoenix Fire * Weak Phoenix Fire is a group healing spell and one of the first healing spells you will confront in the game, this spell will improve based on magical power. * Whilst a useful tool in group raids, Weak Phoenix Fire will not heal the user and will only be effective up to a range of around 50 studs. * Weak Phoenix Fire will take a substantial amount of mana to use depending on said statistic. Black Hole * Black-Hole is a spell dropped from the Bandit Boss with a percentage chance 0.25% * Black Hole is a crowd-control/damaging spell used to group large enemies or offer cover for injured allies. * Black Hole will use a decent fraction of mana from the caster. This like any other spell can be lowered with the mana statistic. * Black Hole Ver. 2 presents users who have this skill with at cinematic that starts off with a warping blacking hole, shifting to the color white before finally blasting enemies away with a white pinkish blast. -Lambo Fireball * A damaging spell using minimal mana to create an AoE(Area of Effect) knock-up. * Fireball will also preposition its caster by performing a back-flip to create distance. * It is possible to use multiple fireballs due to their cool-down, this spell can also be implemented in a number of combinations. Berserk * A spell dropped from the Bandit Boss. Which emits a red aura for a set period of time. * During this period of time all damage is buffed. (Check if it is only physical.) Purify '-Add gif later' *Let the damned be burnt by the holy light. No man is left alive, no undead is left moving. Purify, a spell only the strongest of mages can wield. Priest use this god-like spell to cast upon their heavenly light against the judged. *With your right hand, the golden sparkling light flashes readying it's next move by creating a transmutation circle beneath the ground. In only a few seconds, a huge shockwave comes from beneath the circle. *Damage dealt; 500% Magical Power in PVE and 250% Magical Power in PVP Scrolls ( Move this to consumables later but add a redirect here.) * Scrolls are dropped randomly from enemies, by using these scrolls it is possible to learn spells and other abilities. * Scrolls are one-time use consumable items however after use they will migrate to the skills section within the player's menu. * After finding the skill in your skills menu you can bind them to a hot-bar labelled 1 to 5, it isn't possible to bind two skills onto the same number within your hot-bar. Berserk.PNG|Berserk Scroll BlackHole.png|Black-Hole-Scroll - xdacver Fireball.PNG|Fireball Scroll